


How They Met...

by RainySteve



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 17:45:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16686217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainySteve/pseuds/RainySteve





	How They Met...

Grover was feeling lonely. Both his best friends –Percy and Annabeth- were gone, off to the mortal school year. He hadn’t had time to notice before because he’d been too focused on his journey to finding the God of the wilderness, Pan. Grover had started his quest a little over a year ago. He had started off hopeful and excited. A year and a half ago later; all his hope was starting to wane. His time was running out and so far he’d come up empty handed - a fact that had made the Council of Cloven Elders less than happy.

So here you had him, tired, lonely and hopeless after an unsatisfactory meeting with the Lords of the Wild.  _You are running out of time Mr. Underwood._

“You’re running out of time” he annoyingly grumbled to himself. A small rock comes across his path and he decided to take out all his anger unto it, kicking it so hard it made his hoof hurt. “Maybe if you gave me  _more_ time”

He abruptly stops when he hears and impish yelp. “Who’s there?” he says swallowing back a bleat.

“Watch it would you?!”

Grover nearly has a heart attack when she pops up and it wasn’t because she scared him –which she did- it was because he’d never seen anyone that beautiful. She was clearly a nymph, she had the greenish aspect to her skin and the pixie-like features of one, but her hair could’ve passed for silk and the disapproving look she was giving him made her look like a goddess.

“Do you simply walk around throwing rocks at everyone or am I the blessed exception?”

Grover wished he could hear what she was telling him because her lips sure looked wonderful.

“All you-“

“I’m sorry” he said cutting her off. “I didn’t mean to hit you” She huffed in exasperation and crossed her arms at his words. “Who are you?” he asked in wonder.

She rolled her eyes and pointed at her green source of life. He looked at her confused for a couple of seconds until he noticed that she was pointing at a juniper. “Oh” he exclaimed mystified.  _Juniper. Juniper._ “What a beautiful name”

She blushed at the compliment. “Errmm….thanks”

“I’m…..” He couldn’t possibly forget his name. Could he? “Grover, I’m Grover”

“I know” she answered quickly. “I mean, I heard it somewhere. It’s not like…I stalked you or anything. That would be creepy. Who does that?!”

 _Gods of Olympus she’s perfect,_ he though as he watched her ramble on about how she came to know his name. He didn’t necessarily care –a beautiful nymph knew his name, that’s all he needed to know- but he loved watching her stumble over her words and blush. She was adorable.

“I-“he started, cutting her off once again. “I’m sorry. I was just wondering if you’d like to go out some time”

They both stood there, surprised by Grover’s boldness. Grover hated admitting this but he usually wasn’t this smooth (as hard as that was to believe). His past encounters mainly included embarrassment and a lot of bleating. This would’ve probably gone the same way, except, Juniper was different. Grover had never come across a more wonderful being and he would die if his usual clumsy nature would prevent him from not seeing her again.

Now his only worries were weather she would say yes or no.

“Yes” she answered smiling “I could go out some time”

“We could go to the strawberry fields”  _She said yes._ “Or to the beach”  _She actually said yes._

“Yes, yes we could”

They stood there for a while. Both stupidly glaring, mesmerized at each other. It wasn’t until the sunset forced Grover to go that he did. “Iris message me!” Juniper called behind him, he simply nodded in response.  As Grover left, a goofy grin adorned his features and suddenly he didn’t feel so lonely, because he’d just met a beautiful nymph full of hope.


End file.
